polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Moraviaball
Moraviaball |nativename = Moravamíček |onlypredecessor = Great Moravia |image = Moravia new.png |caption = Beer is of Dumb |government = Region of Czechball |personality = drunk, happy, not powerfull |language = Moravian Czech Brno dialects |type = Slavic |capital = Brnoball |affiliation = Czech republicball |religion = Atheism Catholicism Protestantism (minority) |friends = Silesiaball Polandball |enemies = Bohemiaball |likes = wine, Meruňky |hates = beer |intospace = only like Czech |bork = Víno Víno |food = Meruňky |status = alive |notes = Still Hate Beer |reality = Region of Czechball }}Moraviaball is a historical countryball in Eastern Czechball. History The first Slavs came to Moravia in the first half of the 6th century, but their tide became stronger after the gradual departure of the Langobards. Samo's Empire In 623, the French merchant Samo took over the leadership of the Slavs against the Avar. Under his command, the Slavs achieved success, so they chose him as their leader. Samo's sovereignty recognized Slavic Bohemia or Austria, but his power did not have to intervene in Moravia. Samo's dominion was a free tribal group that collapsed after his death (about 658). It did not in itself become the basis of a Slavic early medieval "state" Great Moravia 822 - The first mention of the 'Moravians. The ' 'Moravians took part in the Frankish Parliament in Frankfurt am Main. Who sent the message is not known, probably already represented the state known from the following decades as the ' 'Great Moravia. 889 - In Central ' 'Europe, nomadic ' 'Hungarians came from the North Black Sea. In the following years, they first appeared as ' 'Moravian allies. 894 - ' 'Svatopluk died, his successor became his son ' 'Mojmir. From the ' 'Moravian Empire, the ' 'Czechs immediately broke away and surrendered to ' 'Arnulf (the King of the East French Empire). In three years, the ' 'Serbs have also seceded from the ' 'empire 901 - ' 'Moravia and the ' 'East French Empire made peace, the ' 'Hungarians became the enemies of ' 'Moravia. 906 - The ' 'Moravians defeated the ' 'Hungarians, but they did not prevent them from stretching the land twice.The ' 'Hungarians also occupied part of the ' 'Moravian territory (southern ' '''Slovakia). '''Moravian Principality The first period of 'Moravia's belonging to the early medieval ' 'Czech state. The ' 'Moravia served as a sort of military and defensive front against ' 'Poland and ' 'Hungary, and at the same time for the members of the ' '''Premyslid dynasty who did not have the upper goverment. '''The Emergence of Margrave The emergence of margrave in 'Moravia was not a one-time affair, but a gradual process. Nor was it a new territorial (state) entity, but a change of government in ' 'Moravia and a certain re-evaluation of the relationship between ' 'Bohemia and ' 'Moravia. The emergence of margrave was not caused by external factors, it originated in internal divisions in the ' '''Premyslid dynasty. '''Luxembourg Moravia After the assassination of the Czech King 'Wenceslas III. In 1306 there was a turbulent period in ' 'Moravia. After the short rule of Henry Carinthian, the ' 'Moravian region fell to the ' 'Habsburgs. Even the arrival of ' 'John Luxembourg on the ' 'Czech throne, nor the handover of ' 'Moravia to John, did not bring peace - there was a rebellion in the country as well as the ' '''Hungarian invasions. '''Stare Moravia The period of the Estates government was the period of the greatest independence of 'Moravia in its history (not before the 10th century). Although the lower classes of inhabitants were apparently considered to be ' 'Moravians, they could not actually apply their beliefs, so that only the power of the nobility allowed the independent political action of ' 'Moravia. The political ties to ' 'Bohemia were very relaxed and very often ' 'Moravia acted independently. However, the common state alliance with ' '''Bohemia has always been recognized and preserved and the cultural bond remains '''Era of Habsburg Rule During this period, the independence of the provincial authorities was becoming increasingly blurred, and their place was more and more occupied by the central authorities of the emerging 'Austrian Empire. It was left less space for individual countries to make independent decisions. The ideas of the ' 'Czech-' 'Moravian unity did not appear during this period (due to the incompetence of ' 'Bohemia at that time), and of course the conviction about ' 'Moravia's uniqueness spread to all the inhabitants of ' 'Moravia. In the second half of the period, modern ideas (most of the ' 'European nations are being formed in this period), which spread to the whole of society and remain limited to the ruling classes, are beginning to emerge from the enlightenment ideas. Two types of peoples are developing in ' 'Europe - the Western type in which the nation is determined by the state and the Eastern type (in Central and Eastern Europe, except ' 'Russia), where a nation based on cultural unity (and especially language unity). During the early 19th century, the ' 'Czech national movement grew slowly in ' 'Moravia, whose inhabitants were, of course, ' 'Bohemia considered to be ' '''Czechs. '''20th Century 3.11. the 'Germans declared in southern ' 'Moravia the province ' 'Deutschsüdmähren (German Southern Moravia) and its connection to ' 'Austria, the event was militarized. 1938 (October 8 - 9) On the basis of the Munich Treaty, almost a third of the territory of the ' 'Moravian-' 'Silesian country was occupied by ' 'Germany and ' 'Poland, the population decreased by one million. The Germans then went on to occupy the rest of Morovia by 14 the March, 1939. On March 16, the rest of the ' 'Moravian-' 'Silesian country was incorporated into the ' 'Protectorate of Bohemia and Moravia. The division into the countries remained. The marginal fascist political group The ' 'Moravian National Social Party, operating in ' 'Brno and ' 'Tišnov, claimed the ' 'Moravian-' 'Silesian country as an autonomous part of the Greater ' 'German Empire and demanded the introduction of the ' 'Moravian nationality instead of the ' 'Czech one. 1A law on regional establishment (with effect from 1 January 1949) was adopted, which meant the abolition of the ' 'Moravian-' 'Silesian country and its ' 'Silesian branch. ' 'Moravia and ' 'Silesia were divided between regions. The regional government was theoretical, in fact the regions were subordinated to the ' '''Prague ministries. '''Present Day ' 'Moravia is part of ' 'Czech republic Gallery Byz-Habsburg.png|here with his shield for a flag and beer Cute moravia by soaringaven-d72r8hi.png L0Q7RxH.png How To Draw # draw circle # draw upper half THIS YELLOW # draw down half with THIS RED # draw eyes and you are Finished Category:Czechoslovakiaball Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Vikings Category:Red Yellow Category:Czech Speaking Countryball Category:West Slavs Category:Central Europe Category:Two lines Category:Czechball Category:Separatist Countryballs